encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
__INDEX__ Napoleon Bonaparte, als Kaiser Napoleon I. (französisch Napoléon Bonaparte oder Napoléon Ier; * 15. August 1769 in Ajaccio auf Korsika als Napoleone Buonaparte''Seit 1796 nannte sich Napoleone Buonaparte selbst französisch Napoléon Bonaparte. Volker Ullrich: ''Napoleon. Reinbek bei Hamburg 2004, S. 35.; † 5. Mai 1821 in Longwood House auf St. Helena im Südatlantik) war ein französischer General, Staatsmann und Kaiser. Aus korsischer Familie stammend, stieg Bonaparte während der Französischen Revolution in der Armee auf. Er erwies sich als ein militärisches Talent ersten Ranges. Vor allem die Feldzüge in Italien und in Ägypten machten ihn populär und zu einem politischen Hoffnungsträger. Dies ermöglichte ihm, durch den Staatsstreich des 18. Brumaire VIII (9. November 1799) die Macht in Frankreich zu übernehmen. Zunächst von 1799 bis 1804 als Erster Konsul der Französischen Republik und anschließend bis 1814 als Kaiser der Franzosen stand er einem diktatorischen Regime mit plebiszitären Elementen vor. Durch verschiedene Reformen – etwa die der Justiz durch den Code civil oder die der Verwaltung – hat Napoleon die staatlichen Strukturen Frankreichs bis in die Gegenwart hinein geprägt und die Schaffung eines modernen Zivilrechts in besetzten europäischen Staaten initiiert. Außenpolitisch errang er, gestützt auf die Armee, zeitweise die Herrschaft über weite Teile Kontinentaleuropas. Er war daher ab 1805 auch König von Italien und von 1806 bis 1813 Protektor des Rheinbundes. Durch die von ihm initiierte Auflösung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches wurde die staatliche Gestaltung Mitteleuropas zu einem zentralen Problem des 19. Jahrhunderts. Hatte er anfangs selbst noch den Nationalstaatsgedanken außerhalb Frankreichs verbreitet, erschwerte der Erfolg gerade dieses Gedankens in Spanien, in Deutschland und schließlich auch in Russland die Aufrechterhaltung der napoleonischen Ordnung in Europa. Der katastrophale Ausgang des Feldzugs gegen Russland, dort als Vaterländischer Krieg bezeichnet, führte letztlich zum Sturz Napoleons. Nach einer kurzen Phase der Verbannung auf Elba kehrte er für hundert Tage an die Macht zurück. In der Schlacht bei Waterloo wurde er endgültig besiegt und zuletzt bis zu seinem Lebensende auf die Insel St. Helena verbannt. Literatur Napoleon – Sein Leben und seine Zeit * Vincent Cronin: Napoleon. Stratege und Staatsmann. Heyne, München 2002, ISBN 3-453-09047-0. * August Fournier: Napoleon I. Eine Biographie. Phaidon-Verlag, Essen 1996, ISBN 3-88851-186-0 (Repr. d. Ausg. Wien 1886) hier benutzt die 4. Aufl. Wien/Dresden 1922. * Claudia Fräss-Ehrfeld (Hg.): Napoleon und seine Zeit, Kärnten – Innerösterreich – Illyrien. Verlag des Geschichtsvereines für Kärnten, Klagenfurt 2009, ISBN 978-3-85454-113-4. * Marion George / Andrea Rudolph (Hg.): Napoleons langer Schatten über Europa. Dettelbach: J. H. Röll Verlag 2008 (Kulturwiss. Beiträge. Quellen u. Forschungen 5). ISBN 978-3-89754-289-1. * Franz Herre: Napoleon Bonaparte. Eine Biographie. Hugendubel, München 2006, ISBN 3-7205-2860-X. * Volker Hunecke: Napoleon. Das Scheitern eines guten Diktators, Paderborn: Ferdinand Schöningh 2011 ISBN 978-3-506-76809-4. * Friedrich Max Kircheisen: Napoleon I. Seine Leben und seine Zeit. 9 Bde. Müller-Verlag, Leipzig 1911/1934. * Eckart Kleßmann: Napoleon und die Deutschen. Das Buch zur Fernsehserie. Rowohlt, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-87134-561-6 . * Emmanuel de Las Cases: Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. 5 Bde. London / Paris 1823. (dt. Das Tagebuch von St. Helena. Geführt von Graf Emmanuel de Las Cases. ISBN 3-7175-8114-7). * Lefebvre Georges/Schöttler Peter, Napoleon. Stuttgart, Klett-Cotta Verlag, 2003. ISBN 3-608-94341-2. * Jakub Josef Dominik Malý: Napoleon Bonaparte I–II. 1848–49. * Walter Markov: Napoléon und seine Zeit – Geschichte und Kultur des Grand Empire, Leipzig 1996. * Schallaburg Kulturbetriebsges.m.b.H. in Kooperation mit dem KHM (Hg.): Napoleon – Feldherr, Kaiser und Genie. Ausstellungskatalog zur Niederösterreichischen Landesausstellung 2009, Wien 2009. * Friedrich Sieburg: Gespräche mit Napoleon. dtv, München 1962. * Adolphe Thiers: Histoire de la Révolution française. 10 Bände + Atlas, Paris 1823–27 (Standardwerk auch in deutscher Übersetzung). * Adolphe Thiers: Histoire du Consulat et de l'Empire. 20 Bände + Atlas, Paris 1845–62, (dt.: Geschichte des Konsulats und des Kaiserreichs, Reprint Hamburg, VRZ-Verlag, ISBN 3-931482-22-7). * Jean Tulard: Napoleon oder der Mythos des Retters. Ullstein, Frankfurt/M. 1982, ISBN 3-548-27514-1. * Jean Tulard (Hrsg.): Dictionnaire Napoléon Nouv. éd., rev. et augm., Paris 1989, ISBN 2-213-02286-0. * Volker Ullrich: Napoleon. Reinbek bei Hamburg 2006. ISBN 3-499-50646-7. * Friedrich Wencker-Wildberg, Friedrich Kircheisen (Hrsg.): Napoleon – Die Memoiren seines Lebens. 14 Bände, Wien/Hamburg/Zürich o. J. (ca. 1930), Reprint Hamburg, VRZ-Verlag, ISBN 3-931482-14-6. * Johannes Willms: Napoleon – Eine Biographie. Beck, München 2005, ISBN 3-406-52956-9. Die Napoleonischen Kriege * Michael Broers: The Napoleonic empire in Italy, 1796–1814. Palgrave Macmillan, Basingstoke 2005, ISBN 1-4039-0565-7. * Carl von Clausewitz: Hinterlassene Werke des Generals Carl von Clausewitz über Krieg und Kriegführung. 10 Bde. Dümmler, Berlin 1857 (beinhaltet das militärisch-philosophische Hauptwerk Vom Kriege und verschiedene Feldzugsstudien zu den Napoleonischen Kriegen). * Eckart Kleßmann: Napoleons Rußlandfeldzug in Augenzeugenberichten. Dtv, München 1982, ISBN 3-423-02714-2. * Eckart Kleßmann: Deutschland unter Napoleon in Augenzeugenberichten. Dtv, München 1982, ISBN 3-423-02715-0. * Eckart Kleßmann: Die Befreiungskriege in Augenzeugenberichten. Dtv, München 1973, ISBN 3-423-00912-8. * Anka Muhlstein: Der Brand von Moskau. Napoleon in Russland. Insel Taschenbuch 3468, Frankfurt am Main und Leipzig 2008, ISBN 978-3-458-35168-9. * Rory Muir: Tactics and the experience of battle in the age of Napoleon. Yale University Press, New Haven 1998, ISBN 0-300-07385-2. * Napoleon I.: Militärische Schriften. Verlag Damm, Dresden 1901 (Kommentar: Bernhard Boie). * Stephen Pope: The Cassell dictionary of the Napoleonic Wars. Cassell Books, London 1999, ISBN 0-304-35229-2. * Gunther Rothenberg: Die Napoleonischen Kriege. Brandenburger Verlagshaus, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-89488-134-8. * Thomas Schuler: Napoleon in Bayern. Die Schlacht von Elchingen. Die Befreiung von München. Weißenhorn, 2010. * Detlef Wenzlik (Hrsg.): Die napoleonischen Kriege. 18 Bände. VRZ-Verlag, Hamburg 1999 ff. ISBN 3-931482-01-4. Napoleon und die Frauen * Gertrude Aretz: Die Frauen um Napoleon. Scherz-Verlag, Bern 1947 (Repr.d. Ausg. München 1912). * Stefan Gläser: Frauen um Napoleon. Piper, München 2004, ISBN 3-492-23811-4. * Franz Herre: Joséphine. Kaiserin an Napoleons Seite. Pustet, Regensburg 2003, ISBN 3-7917-1829-0. * Franz Herre: Marie Louise. Napoleon war ihr Schicksal. Lübbe-Verlag, Bergisch-Gladbach 1998, ISBN 3-404-61419-4. * Waltraud Maierhofer, Gertrud Roesch, Caroline Bland (Hrsg.): Women Against Napoleon. Historical and Fictional Responses to His Rise and Legacy. Campus, Frankfurt 2007, ISBN 3-593-38414-0. * Antoine-Philippe-Rodolphe d'Ornano (Comte): Marie Walewska. „L'épouse polonaise“ de Napoléon. Hachette, Paris 1947. Napoleon-Mythos * Barbara Beßlich: Der deutsche Napoleon-Mythos. Literatur und Erinnerung 1800–1945. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2007. ISBN 978-3-534-20025-2. * Wulf Wülfing: Napoleon. In: Wulf Wülfing u. a.: Historische Mythologie der Deutschen 1798–1918. Fink, München 1991, ISBN 3-7705-2605-8, S. 18–58. Napoleon-Karikaturen * Gisela Vetter-Liebenow: Napoleon – Genie und Despot. Ideal und Kritik in der Kunst um 1800. Hannover 2006. Filme Spielfilme/TV-Produktionen Seit 1908 tauchte die Figur des Napoleon in mehr als 300 Spielfilmen oder TV-Produktionen auf. Napoleon zählt damit neben Adolf Hitler zu den historischen Persönlichkeiten, die am häufigsten in Filmen zu sehen sind (oft allerdings auch in Nebenrollen), und wurde von hunderten von Schauspielern verkörpert. Hier eine Liste filmhistorisch wichtiger Werke mit Napoleon: * Napoleon and the English Sailor (1908); erster bekannter Napoleon-Film; Napoleon (Herbert Darnley) befreit einen englischen Seemann, der nach Hause fliehen möchte * Napoléon (1927, restaurierte Fassung 1981), wichtigstes Werk von Abel Gance, in Breitwandtechnik, Länge: 330 Minuten; großangelegtes Stummfilmepos über das Leben Napoleons (Albert Dieudonné) von 1781 bis zum Italienfeldzug 1796; Gance plante sechs Filme über das Leben Napoleons * Napoleon auf St. Helena (1929), Regie: Lupu Pick, psychologische Studie über Napoleons (Werner Krauß) letzte Jahre * Der Kongress tanzt (1931), Regie: Erik Charell, frühe Tonfilmkomödie über den Wiener Kongress; Napoleon (Ernst Stahl-Nachbaur) taucht nur kurz auf * Maria Walewska (1937), Regie: Clarence Brown; Charles Boyer als Napoleon und Greta Garbo als Maria Walewska * Kolberg (1945), Regie: Veit Harlan; hochbudgetierter nationalsozialistischer Propagandafilm über die historische Belagerung Kolbergs 1807, der den Durchhaltewillen der Deutschen stärken sollte; Charles Schauten als Napoleon * Scaramouche, der galante Marquis (1952), Regie: George Sidney; zeittypischer Mantel- und Degenfilm mit Stewart Granger; mit Aram Katcher in einer ganz kleinen Rolle als Napoleon * Der Graf von Monte Christo (1954), Regie: Robert Vernay; populäre Dumas-Adaption mit Jean Marais; Julien Bertheau tritt in einer Nebenrolle als Napoleon auf * Desirée (1954), Regie: Henry Koster; Aufstieg und Fall Napoleons, in der Hauptrolle Marlon Brando * Krieg und Frieden (1956), Regie: King Vidor; großangelegte Tolstoi-Verfilmung mit Henry Fonda und Audrey Hepburn in den Hauptrollen; mit Herbert Lom als Napoleon * Austerlitz (1960), Regie: Abel Gance; opulentes Kostümdrama über das Leben Napoleons (Pierre Mondy) von 1802 bis zur Schlacht bei Austerlitz * Waterloo (1970), Regie: Sergei Bondartschuk; großangelegter Kriegsfilm mit Rod Steiger als Napoleon und Christopher Plummer als dem Duke of Wellington * Die letzte Nacht des Boris Gruschenko (1975); Komödie von und mit Woody Allen, in der Historienfilme parodiert werden; Allen als neurotischer Soldat, der unter anderem ein Attentat auf Napoleon (James Tolkan) plant * Time Bandits (1981), Regie: Terry Gilliam; parodistischer Fantasyfilm um zeitreisende Zwerge mit zahlreichen Mitgliedern der Monty Pythons-Truppe; Ian Holm hat einen kurzen Auftritt als Napoleon * Napoleon (2002), Regie: Yves Simoneau, vierteiliger Fernsehfilm über das Leben Napoleons mit Christian Clavier in der Titelrolle sowie Gérard Depardieu als Fouché und John Malkovich als Talleyrand * Nachts im Museum 2 (2009), Regie: Shawn Levy; Fantasykomödie, in der Napoleon (Alain Chabat) und andere historische Figuren zum Leben erwachen Napoleon wurde außerdem von so bekannten Schauspielern dargestellt wie Charles Vanel (1927–29), Werner Krauß (1935), Claude Rains (1936), Sacha Guitry/Jean-Louis Barrault (1942), Paul Dahlke (1949), James Mason (1953), René Deltgen (1957), Dennis Hopper (1957), Klaus Schwarzkopf (1968), Eli Wallach (1970), Stacy Keach (1973), Armand Assante (1987), David Suchet (2000) oder Daniel Auteuil (2006). Napoleon taucht in zahlreichen Fernsehfilmen und -serien auf. Das anhaltende Interesse an der Figur zeigt sich daran, dass regelmäßig zwei oder drei TV-Produktionen pro Jahr entstehen, in denen Napoleon zu sehen ist. Gelegentlich wird er auch in parodistischer Weise dargestellt (Monty Pythons Flying Circus, Saturday Night Live). Ridley Scotts von der Kritik gelobter Film Die Duellisten (1976) spielt während der Napoleonischen Kriege. Napoleon selbst taucht darin aber nicht auf. Star-Regisseur Stanley Kubrick plante in den späten 1960er Jahren einen großangelegten Napoleon-Film und stellte jahrelang eine umfangreiche Dokumentation zum Thema zusammen. Eine Finanzierung dieses Films kam allerdings nicht zustande, da die Filmstudios – auch, weil Waterloo 1970 gefloppt hatte – der Ansicht waren, Kostümfilme seien aus der Mode. Die Titelrolle hatte Kubrick dem österreichischen Schauspieler Oskar Werner angeboten. Einige der Produktionsentwürfe verwendete Kubrick später für sein Historien-Epos Barry Lyndon (1975). Kubricks Schwager und ehemaliger Produzent Jan Harlan hat alle Unterlagen zusammengestellt und hofft, dass das Napoleon-Projekt doch noch realisiert werden kann. 2011 erschien im deutschen Taschen-Verlag das mehr als 1000-seitige Buch Stanley Kubrick – Napoleon: The Greatest Movie Never Made, das einen Überblick über Kubricks Produktionsvorbereitungen und seine enorme Materialsammlung bietet. Dokumentarfilme * Napoleon. Teil 1: Der unaufhaltsame Aufstieg Bonapartes Teil 2: Der tiefe Fall eines Giganten. TV-Dokumentation, Frankreich, USA, 2000, 73 und 74 Min., Regie: David Grubin, Produktion: Arte * Napoleon und die Deutschen. Vierteilige Dokumentarfilmreihe, Deutschland 2005, jeweils 52 Min., 1. Napoleon und die Deutschen, 2. Napoleon, der Revolutionär, 3. Napoleon, der Maßlose, 4. Napoleon, der Verlierer, Buch: Steffen Schneider, Regie: Georg Schiemann, Elmar Bartlmae, Produktion: MDR, WDR, Inhaltsangaben von arte * Austerlitz, Napoleons langer Marsch zum Sieg. Dokumentarfilm, Frankreich, 2006, 90 Min., Regie: Jean-François Delassus; Produktion: ARTE France, unter anderem mit Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu (Napoleon), Julien Collard (Garnier), John Bobrynine (Talleyrand), Inhaltsangabe von arte Weblinks * Napoleon-online.de * EPOCHE NAPOLEON * Das Napoleon Portal * Napoleonguide.com * Die Napoleon-Stiftung * Die nationale Vereinigung der Napoléon-Museen in Frankreich * Correspondance militaire de Napoléon Ier. Extraite de la correspondance générale Et publiée (Institut de Stratégie Comparée, Paris) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kaiser (Frankreich) Kategorie:Großherzog (Berg) Kategorie:Kofürst (Andorra) Kategorie:Artillerist Kategorie:Militärperson (Frankreich) Kategorie:Konsulat und Empire Napoleon Kategorie:Person (Französische Geschichte) Kategorie:Napoléon Bonaparte Kategorie:Ritter des Ordens vom Goldenen Vlies Kategorie:Träger des Elefanten-Ordens Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Absolvent der École Militaire (Paris) Kategorie:Geboren 1769 Kategorie:Gestorben 1821 Kategorie:Mann